wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Atramedes
Atramedes the Blind Dragon is a boss of Blackwing Descent raid instance. It has been reported that since patch 4.0.6 Atramedes might be bugged. Serveral runs had to deal with the bugs and some did not encounter any bugs at al. Possiblee bugs at this time: - increased sound levels on normal mode to 12 instead of 7 - Gongs not reseting sound levels for more information see WoW Forum Abilities You will have a 'sound bar' in this encounter. If it hits 100 Atramedes will aggro and kill you! (And kill you, yes even if you are the tank.) Thwack one of the ancient dwarven shields around the room to cause Vertigo to Atramedes. This resets everyone's sound to zero. He will destroy it when he recovers. * Ground Phase 80 seconds. * * * * Air Phase 40 seconds. * * * * * Strategy This encounter revolves around the Sound Bar mechanic. All of Atramedes' abilities cause their target's sound bar to increase, and when 100% sound is reached Atramedes will begin hitting them for 30-50k fire damage per second until they die. Atramedes two targeted abilities, Sonic Breath and Flame Breath, are both typically used on the player with the highest sound. There are ten 'gongs' around the room that can be interacted with, using them will reset every raid member's sound to zero and stun Atramedes for 5 seconds. However when they are used Atramedes will become extremely upset with them and burn them to ash, so they can only be used once each. For most raids, gongs are used on a pace of one per ground phase (to interrupt Searing Flames) and one per air phase (to reset the kite path). Ground Phase During the ground phase, the main objective is to avoid Sonar Pulse. Several discs will spawn in the center of Atramedes and fly out towards random players. Players should avoid getting hit by these discs in order to avoid increasing their sound. Twice during the ground phase, Atramedes will cast Sonic Breath on the player with the highest sound. This player should run in one direction while all other players run in the other direction. Finally, Atramedes will cast Searing Flames. The moment he begins casting, a fire AoE pulse will active, dealing damage to the raid and placing a few fire patches on the ground. The gong should be immediately rung once he begins casting. This resets sound along with interrupting Searing Flames. Air Phase When the air phase begins, everyone should immediately start moving in anticipation that they are targeted by Flame Breath. Once the Flame Breath starts approaching the player, a rogue (or other mobile class) should ring a gong. The Flame Breath will always resume on the player who hits the gong. That player should start running in a large circle around the room to kite the Flame Breath for the remainder of the air phase. Body and Soul can help them get a few more steps ahead. For all other players, the primary goal is to avoid the flame patches and sonic bombs. It is strongly encouraged that players keep moving and forget about DPS'ing. Enrage On normal, there's a soft enrage in which the raid runs out of gongs to hit. Patch 4.0.6 introduces a 10-minute hard berserk for the heroic difficulty of this encounter. Loot Quotes ;Intro : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : ;Aggro * ;Searing Flame * ;Air Phase * ;Killing a player * * ;Death * 10-Man Videos 25-Man Videos 25-man Heroic Videos nmoAyydt8Jo External links * Learntoraid.com Atramedes Strategy Guide * Eminence Gaming Atramedes tactics guide Category:Blackwing Descent bosses Category:Cataclysm